Heartful cry
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Mitsunari sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, senang ? sedih ? atau apa ?. Mitsunari menjatuhkan katana miliknya, sesaat tawa bahagia dan kalimat kalimat yang tidak jelas pun keluar dari mulutnya.


Heartful Cry

Capcus ! : Alright, hello everybody ! and welcome to my second Sengoku Basara Fanfic ^^ *sok inggris + ditampar pembaca* okay, sebelumnya saya berterima kasih sama Kurohana Sakurai (eh, ganti nama lagi kah?) my lovely sister (status : diakui ! liat aja di Facebook *plak*) karena sudah membantu saya dalam menyusun konsep soal 'mini' Mitsunari kita *ditebas Mitsunari* ^^ dan terima kasih pada Atlus karena membuat lagu Heartful cry ^^ *ditampar staff Atlus* okay enjoy ^^

p.s : saya kira kira aja kalo umurnya Mitsu disini sekitar 18-19 sementara Ieyasu mungkin ya, satu tahun lebih tua atau lebih muda… saya males mikir HAHAHHAHAHAHaha *ditendang kru capcom dan Mitsunari/Ieyasu karena sembarangan*

**WARRNING ! SENGOKU BASARA BELONG TO CAPCOM, HEARTFUL CRY BELONG PERSONA 3 –FES-, THIS STORY BELONG TO ME AND MY LOVELY SISTER !**

' **menangislah, dari pada kamu menyembunyikan semua kesedihanmu didalam hati '  
~ Heartful Cry ~**

Mitsunari Ishida melihat jasad teman masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang paling dibencinya didunia ini, Ieyasu Tokugawa. Mitsunari sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, senang ? sedih ? atau apa ?. Mitsunari menjatuhkan katana miliknya, sesaat tawa (bahagia?) dan kalimat kalimat yang tidak jelas pun keluar dari mulutnya.

" AKU BERHASIL ! AKU TELAH BERHASIL HIDEYOSHI-SAMA !"

Jika seseorang mendengar tawanya, mungkin itu adalah tawa yang menyedihkan yang pernah mereka dengar. Mitsunaripun jatuh ketanah dengan kedua lututnya. Air matapun mulai menetes diseretai dengan air hujan yang mengguyur tempat tersebut.

" kenapa setelah selama ini… kenapa aku baru menangis sekarang ? aku kira aku sudah melupakan semua kejadian yang kualami bersama si brengsek ini"

**Flash Back 10 years ago **

Anak laki laki berambut silver itu hanya bisa memandangi bunga Lily berwarna kuning yang masih terpajang di atas meja kamarnya. Kepala anak laki laki itu masih diperban akibat luka yang ia derita saat bermain kemarin. Anak laki laki itu tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, tau tau dia sudah bangun dikamarnya dengan kakak angkatnya, Hanbei serta 'teman' sepermainannya Ieyasu disampingnya.

" aku bosan !" ujiar anak laki laki itu sambil meremas selimutnya, " aku ingin keluar dan bermain…"

" MITSUNARIIIIIIIIIIII !" sesaat teriakan itu hampir membuat telinga Mitsunari tidak bisa mendengar, tak lama kemudian sesosok anak laki laki yang umurnya tertlihat sebaya dengan yang berambut silver ini masuk dengan membanting pintu dengan sangat kasar, " main yuk!"

Yang diajak malah menunduk, tak ada sepatah katapun yang dikeluarkan oleh anak itu. Awalnya temannya menunggu dengan sabar tentang jawaban yang akan anak laki laki itu berikan padanya. Tapi ketika kesabarannya sudah habis, anak laki laki berkimono kuning ini kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berkata, " kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah ! tidak apa apa ! aku mengerti kok, kamu masih sakit kan ? da da~~"

Belum saja anak laki laki berkimono kuning (kita panggil Ieyasu saja sekarang) ini melangkah, anak laki laki berambut silver ini (ah, kita panggil Mitsunari mulai sekarang) tiba tiba menarik lengan kimono, Ieyasu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

" hm… kenapa Mitsunari ? kamu mau main ?"

Mitsunari hanya bisa menganguk pelan, Ieyasu kemudian tersenyum dan kembali ketempat dia duduk tadi.

" jadi kamu mau main apa ?"

Mitsunari kemudian menunjuk kertas dan juga tinta yang ada dimeja. okay, Ieyasu sekarang tidak mengerti permainan apa yang Mitsunari inginkan dengan kertas dan juga tinta tersebut. Tapi ya, apa daya walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan permainan yang Mitsunari inginkan, dia menurut saja pada mitsunari dan mengambil kertas serta tinta tersebut.

" Mitsunari, kamu mau ngapain ?"

Masih saja, pertanyaan tersebut tidak dijawab oleh Mitsunari sama sekali. Mitsunari malah terpaku ke kertas maupun tinta yang ada didepannya. Mitsunari menutup matanya, menarik napas untuk berkonsentrasi sebentar. Tak lama setelah dia membuka matanya, Mitsunari kemudian melukis, atau bisa dibilang menulis -?- sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

Ieyasu hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh, karena tidak tau apa apa soal apa yang Mitsunari lakukan saat ini. Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanya memandangi Mitsunari yang tengah asik melukis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Ketika sudah selesai, Mitsunari hanya bisa diam dan menggeser kertas tersebut kehadapan Ieyasu.

Shock, Cengo, serta dicampur dengan element tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ieyasu kemudian menatap Mitsunari, " ini… symbol untuk kita ?"

Mitsunari hanya bisa menganguk lagi, masih tak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anak laki laki yang menyukai bunga lily dan kaligrafi (serta melukis) ini.

Ieyasu tersenyum dia kemudian mengatakan, " aku kira, kamu sangat membenci ku sekarang…, ternyata aku salah, maaf ya ? aku salah sangka, dan terima kasih… aku janji akan menjaga persahabatan kita ini sampai nanti"

Mitsunari kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menganguk lagi, ia senang akhirnya ada seseorang pernah berjanji seperti itu kepada anak 'seperti' dirinya, seorang anak yang 'lahir' dari kegelapan.

**Fast Foward 10 years, right before Ieyasu death**

" Ya, salah satu dari kita akan kalah dan mati ! maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kalah apapun yang terjadi !" ucap Ieyasu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Kalau begitu, bersiaplah menemui ajalmu !"

Mitsunari menyerang Ieyasu duluan, entah kenapa, Ieyasu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia sepertinya sengaja tidak menghindar dari serangan Mitsunari. Alhasil, Mitsunari memberikan sebuah luka goresan ke pipi Ieyasu. Entah kenapa, tangan Mitsunari sedikit gemetar, ia tidak tau perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang sedih ? atau benci ?. Dia sedikit bingung, sangat bingung malah, ketika Mitsunari berbalik menatap Ieyasu. Dia tidak melihat Ieyasu yang sekarang, melainkan melihat Ieyasu teman sepermainan nya yang dulu.

" …aku rasa, ini saatnya aku untuk membatalkan janjiku!" ucap Ieyasu sambil menatap Mitsunari, " mungkin sekarang kamu lupa dengan janji ku dulukan ? karena semua akal sehatmu telah termakan oleh perasaan benci, dan rasa ingin balas dendam atas kematian…"

" DIAMLAH !" potong Mitsunari sambil menyerang Ieyasu, kali ini Ieyasu langsung menghindar dan masih menatap Mitsunari. " Kau tidak perlu menyebut nama orang yang telah kau bunuh !" lanjut Mitsunari.

Ieyasu memang sadar benar, akibat semua perbuatannya terhadap Mitsunari, teman sepermainannya ini tidak –sewaras- seperti sediakala. Kebencian dan rasa ingin balas dendam telah menghasutnya untuk membenci semua orang yang berusaha untuk menghalangi jalannya dalam misi balas dendam terhadap dirinya.

" … baiklah, kalau pertarungan yang kau inginkan… ayo kita bertarung sekarang untuk menebus semua kesalahan ku yang telah kulakukan kepadamu !" kata Ieyasu yang mulai serius.

Kedua orang itupun saling menyerang, dibawah langit yang mendung karena menjadi saksi pertarungan yang sengit diantara mereka (?). satu serangan terakhir pun dikeluarkan oleh masing masing pihak, serangan terakhir yang akan menentukan nasib Jepang bersamaan dengan Ego mereka masing masing…

**The End**

Okay, selesai ! diselesaikan dalam waktu satu hari setengah (?). jujur, saya teralu pusing untuk mengambarkan kharakter Mitsunari (the male version of Oichi *ditampar Oichi plus Mitsunari* ) bersamaan dengan 'inti' dari lagu Heartful cry disini … makanya saya anggap ini Fanfic gagal ! (tapi tetep aja dipublish ahahhahaa). Btw, sedikit pemberitauan, daku pusing tujuh kuadrat mau menyambungkan kejadian endingnya Mitsunari sama pas dia ama Ieyasu kelai. Makanya dibagian kelainya agak ngaco dan bertele tele karena saya bingung mau ngapain *ditampar*. Okay thanks for reading… ^^


End file.
